Un amor olvidado
by Lita Wellington
Summary: UA Makoto y Neflyte tienen un romance arrebatado, pero caminos diferentes acompañemen a conocer su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor olvidado**

_**By: Lita Wellington**_

Al observar el otoño es como ver mi vida languidecer, como desearía volver a tocar tus labios y rememorar los bellos momentos de arrebato que compartimos, el solo recordarlo me invade la nostalgia y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas porque al final supe que tú nunca estarías conmigo.

Mi nombre es Makoto Kino y quiero contarte mi historia de amor, de aquel hombre increíble y del cual me enamore, su nombre es Neflyte.

Todo sucedió un día de otoño, faltaban pocos días para mi cumpleaños 25, mis amigas están emocionadas por mi fiesta más que yo, no es que no me gusten las fiestas pero en esos momento sentía un vacío pero no era un vació cualquiera era como un aviso de algo importante pasaría en mi vida ese día.

Enfrente de la cafetería comenzaron a llegar medios de comunicación principalmente de la sección deportiva, toda mi vida me pregunte como Minako era la primera en llegar junto con Usagi a todos los lugares que frecuentábamos, siempre fue y será un misterio para mí.

Mientras Amy pagaba la cuenta, yo cruzaba la calle junto con Rei, el presentimiento que sentía en esos momentos era más fuerte en cada momento, escuche a lo lejos el rugir de un motor de auto deportivo, no me encontraba equivocada venia un Lamborghini negro, el auto quedo en un punto estratégico del lugar, del auto bajo un hombre de 1.90, cabello castaño largo para mi gusto, pero en el momento que se quitó los lentes de sol, su mirada me fascino, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

El comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud, su caminar era arrogante pero a la vez desenfadado, en que momento llegue junto a él no lo sé y todo se lo agradezco a mi amiga Minako quien fue la más aventada del grupo.

Y desde ese momento nuestros caminos se cruzaron, uno de los tantos fotógrafos me aventó para conseguir un mejor ángulo de fotografía, que oso iba a dar en ese momento pero unos fuertes brazos impidieron que cayera de bruces al suelo, aquel dolor de presentimiento que sentía en la boca del estómago desapareció y un calor de bienestar me invadió cuando la mirada de él y la mía se cruzaron es como si nos conociéramos desde hacía tiempo.

Nota de la Autora: En ocasiones es complicado concentrarse para escribir una historia y yo tengo muchas historias pendientes por terminar, pero prometo que este nuevo trabajo sea el inicio para poder terminarlo y darle fin a las que tengo pendientes.

Las invito a leer mis demas historias.

Lita Wellington.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un amor olvidado**

_**By: Lita Wellington**_

_**La Cena**_

Ha transcurrido una semana de aquel incidente, continuo con mi vida cotidiana decidimos pasar mi fiesta de cumpleaños en la discoteca WOMB en el barrio de Shibuya, mi amiga Minako es la organizadora principal de todos nuestros cumpleaños, en una ocasión en un cumpleaños de mi amiga Amy, este lo celebramos en una discoteca de streppers, era un local europeo que estaba de moda en Tokio y se veía cada manjar que dios mío.

Ese día mi amiga Amy, bailo con los chicos y luego de unas copitas encima también hizo su show aunque la cruda moral del día siguiente le cayó fatal, pero a partir de ese momento su vida cambio, ya no era tan seria, siempre concentrada en los estudios, decidió que todo en su momento y ahora tiene un novio que adora y él a ella, es un compañero de la facultad de medicina el cual paga en sus estudios trabajando de strepper los fines de semana, su nombre es Bruce Watanabe.

Me encontraba esperando a mis amigas en Sogakudo Concert Hall, mi amiga Michiru Kaio regresaba de una exitosa gira en Europa y deseaba pasar las fiestas navideñas en familia y como broche de oro terminar la temporada con un concierto en Sogakudo, tocando piezas de Chopin, Mozart, Schubert, Beethoven y Rentaro Taki.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Usagi y Mamoru, Amy y Bruce, mi amiga Rei y Minako llegarían un poco después ya en la sala del concierto se encontraba Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna, nos fuimos acomodando en nuestros asientos, cuando nuevamente sentí una desesperación.

Cuando mis amigas Rei y Minako llegaron, tras ellas venia el hombre del incidente de días pasados, al verlo mi amiga Haruka lo saludo de manera fraternal y se acercó para saludarnos a todos.

En ese momento me entere que el nombre del desconocido era Neflyte Akiyama, un corredor de autos de la Escudería Toyota donde se encuentra mi amiga Haruka.

El tomo asiento aun lado de mí, mientras disfrutábamos el concierto, Michiru tocaba Claro de Luna de manera magistral me sentía algo nerviosa de estar sentada aun lado de él.

Observo que te incomoda mi presencia

No, como crees – pero por dentro estaba que me moría de los nervios

Después del concierto es posible que me aceptes una invitación a cenar.

No es posible, mañana tengo que madrugar

Te digo algo,

Dime

Soy algo insistente

Y yo soy algo testaruda

Gracias por aceptar mi invitación

Ya no pude negarme, al mirar sus ojos me dieron una gran confianza, que me derritió por completo.

Michiru, cerró el concierto con el tema Urami del compositor japonés Kentaro Taki.

Nos despedimos de todos, mis amigas estaban intrigadas y solo una mirada de Minako que me decía me cuentas todo a detalle mañana, nos dirigimos al barrio de Shibuya a un restaurante francés de nombre La Rochelle.

El ambiente del lugar era agradable, la atención excelente, cenamos algo ligero y el pidió una botella de Burdeos.

Bueno Makoto que no nos hemos presentado como se debe, es necesario empezar desde cero no te parece, mi nombre es Nefliye Akiyama, soy un corredor de autos de la escudería Toyota.

Mi nombre es Makoto Kino, soy diseñadora de interiores.

La plática fue amena, pero ya era algo tarde y tenía que madrugar, se ofreció llevarme a mi departamento, estaciono el auto frente al condominio donde vivía, el bajo de su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Es una noche fría, no lo crees Makoto

Si un poco – me acomode un poco la chalina que dejaba al descubierto mi hombro.

En qué momento sucedió, no lo sé, solo sentí sus labios en los míos, fue un beso lleno de sentimiento y pasión, así estuvimos unos segundos, al terminar el beso se despidió de mí y quedamos de vernos otro día.


End file.
